The present invention relates to a device for weighing live animals such as hogs or cows.
With livestock weighing scales it is desirable that the scale be capable of weighing live animals which may move about within the cage resting on the weighing platform and further that the actual measuring scale be located above the weighing platform so that the scale will not be affected by possible damage to the scale caused by the animal on the weighing platform. Further it is desirable to have a weighing system which is portable and which can be easily moved to where the animals are rather than moving the animals to where the weighing system is located.
Various devices have been previously designed for weighing livestock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,008 to Ostermann discloses a livestock scale where the weight is transferred from a weighing platform to a single point through a fairly complex mechanical connection. The weight of the animal on the weighing platform is indicated on a scale. These devices, however, are fairly complicated in structure and are not as versatile as the present invention.